1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of main elements in the backlight module, a light guide plate is configured for enhancing luminance and brightness of the backlight module by guiding the direction of light. In general, the light provided by a light source enters the light guide plate from a light incident surface thereof. Most of the light emits from a light emitting surface of the light guide plate after it passes through the light guide plate. For the light guide plate which is able to convert the color light, the light conversion material can be disposed on the light emitting surface or be added in the light guide plate to convert the color light into a specific color. Although most of the light emits from the light emitting surface, some of the light may emit from the side walls of the light guide plate. This portion of the light may have the original color provided by the light source. The uniformity of the color light of the backlight module may be deteriorated if this portion of the light is mixed with the converted color light.